Everything
by Zanvire
Summary: read and review please..x. hey guys, i know i was going to change it but i decided as it was my first fic i would leave it as it is. anyway...Vince buys some 'stuff' in a club and howard is worried when the police come a-knocking
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Dedicated to my wonderful beta reader + best friend -Sassy-Saz-  
HOWARD'S POV

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except drug dealer, and Superintendent Naples.

The black walls seemed to swallow me whole, the black walls inside my mind, that is. Ever since that night in the club. The night all happiness left me.

I don't think I was falling for the clothes, the glitz or the glamour. I think it was the person inside. He used to…he used to…well, y'know, be so chirpy, so happy, so grateful to be alive.

We went out to the club, I think it was early May. Yes, it was. He went to get a round in. I watched silently as his long black hair swished, his red jeans so tight you could see the perfect curve of his arse. I imagined touching him. His slight figure wrapped around mine, kissing, hoping it might lead to more. I suddenly switched back to reality. He was talking, talking to someone, someone other than me.

I got up, walked briskly over, and looked at the man staring at him. His matted brown hair, his huge muscles, not one to be messed with.

"Howard!! Sit down!! Go away!! Just leave me alone!!"

I slunk away, but I couldn't resist another look. I saw something being passed, something in a packet. That something was crack cocaine.

After about half an hour, he sat back down, ignoring me completely. I glanced over, plucked up some courage, the kind you get from listening to all those amazing jazz records, I am the jazz maverick.

"Vincey?"

He didn't answer.

"Who was that man?"

He glared at me, then looked away.

"And where are the drinks? You've been gone half an hour and haven't even brought the drinks back."

He got up and slowly walked away, as if he was hesitating, but was too proud to sit back down. He left.

I got to the flat, above the Nabootique, the shop we both worked in. He wasn't there. I was worried. The next day came and went, the next week came and went, the next four months came and went. He still hadn't come home.

It was September. I was sitting in bed one cold morning, feeling particularly down. I got up, got dressed, and walked to the table by the front door, where Naboo puts the post, without reading it. An official looking letter was there, amongst all the other junk. I picked it out, sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and started to read.

_Dear Mr Moon, _

_We have been informed that you are the next of kin to Mr. V. Noir. We need you to come down to the station to identify a body. We believe this body is his. It was found under Tower Bridge. He was found without clothes, but a black locket was found around his neck, a gold ring – with a flower on it, in the centre, a 'V' - on his finger. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Superintendent Naples_

My heart sank. Everything in the world seemed to crash around me. Nothing mattered. I had given him the locket the previous Christmas, and the ring for his birthday. I threw my coffee at the wall, leaving a trail of black liquid along the brightly coloured carpet. Everything reminded me of Vince.

Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - i know its short but i hope you like it. its been a while since i wrote th first chapter so sorry for keeping you waiting.**

The room was a dark colour. Quite fitting really considering the job at hand. The slots in the wall were just big enough to fit a solitary body in. We walked over, to the one furthest from the door. The one that seemed almost like an eternity to reach. Mr Collins, the forensic examiner, opened the slot. There, inside was my sleeping beauty. The beauty I had fallen in love with. His long black hair not brushed, not straightened. No makeup, his eyes beautiful even without the layers of mascara and eyeliner.

Yes, it's him I had said trying to hold back the tears. I told my self I wasn't going to cry, I just wasn't, but I did and once I started I couldn't stop. After a few moments of heart broken tears Mr Collins left. leaving us alone.

About 2 hours later I was lying under my bed, staring at nothing in particular. Just staring. Thinking about nothing in particular. Just thinking.

My whole world had been wrenched away from me. Just because of one stupid, stupid night. I hoped Vince was watching from his electro heaven. I felt as if he was. I remembered the good times and the bad. When Naboo, Bollo, Vince and me had partied all night long.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I had screamed. They didn't know. Naboo and Bollo didn't know. How could I have been so bloody stupid? They needed to know. Ever since they had moved abroad we hadn't kept in touch that much, only phoning once in a while.

''_Ring Ring''_

_Hello,_

_Naboo, it's been so long._

I tried to act normal.

_There's something I need to tell you._

Hello, Hello. Is anyone there? The flat tone rang through me. The connection was lost.

Suddenly I felt completely alone. No one in the world to comfort me.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I know it has been ages since i last updated this story, but now i have :) hope you like it. Please R&R.**

* * *

I stared at the ready-meal in front of me, Disgusted. When Vince had been there I had always cooked. Good proper food not cheap mush. He didn't like that.

The funeral was planned for 2 weeks time, Naboo and Bollo knew it had taken me six days to get through to them, but I eventually had. They were distraught, totally and utterly distraught.

They were flying back on the six o'clock flight, I should have been on my way there, but I couldn't face them. So, instead, I was staring into this blasted ready-meal.

I switched on the television and settled on a jazz programme, the noise blared over me, like the waves of the sea. I quickly switched it off and stood up, dropping the remote onto the floor.

The plane would be landing now, Naboo and Bollo getting off to find nobody to pick them up. I opened the window to let some fresh air in. It got jammed half way up with a nest on the outside. I clambered out onto the roof with my screwdriver ready to do some serious damage. It wouldn't budge.

I turned round and looked at the sky. Two doves were chasing each other lovingly in the air a few feet or so above me. They looked so happy, as if they had something to live for. Unlike me.

I looked down at the street below me. Deserted as always. I heard the faint noise of a car. I stepped forward and fell. Tumbling down to the pavement below. A car raced round the corner a gorilla and a shaman. I lifted my head slowly and said "im sorry"

The there was darkness.


End file.
